Lanyards have previously been created with specific uses to hold items such as eyeglass, electronics, badges or passes and for promotional purpose. Typically the lanyard is often a rope or cord that is wrapped around the neck with the object being carried secured at the lower end of the lanyard, when in use; such as by a hook or other fastener secured at the lower end. The rope or cord itself is not known to be used to secure an object.